The talk after the apology
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: A short story, maybe two or three chapters about Castle s apology and its repercussions. // Please write me reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**The talk ****after**** the ****apology**

**By Elishak**

"_I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I betray your trust;__I opened old wounds, and did not respect your wishes. And if we don't gonna see each other again ... then you deserve to know… I'm very, very sorry."_

These words appeared again and again in Kate's head over that night. She had forgiven to him and they will be partners again in the morning. Kate couldn't sleep and she wanted talk with someone, so she called Lanie. Her friend was there very fast when Kate told her about that she had forgiven to Castle.

Kate opens the door crying and embraces her friend.

_Oh __god, girl! What happened? Tell me everything! _

_You will not be able to imagine__ that moment, Lanie. He was so unusual, so serious. _

_What did he tell you?_

_H__e returned to the precinct, he stood in front of me without saying anything, and suddenly he looked into my eyes deeply and he told me that he was sorry, he had betrayed my trust, open old wounds and that if we didn't saw each anymore, I needed to know that he was sorry._

_Wow! That is so intense, so deep. __And what did you say, dear? _

_I did not know what to say. Even almost he left the precinct without that I say something. __But I called him and then I said: See you tomorrow. Immediately he left the precinct with a small smile. _

_Oh my god, Kate! __If I were you, I would break his mouth of a kiss. He was so sweet, so not like Castle._

_I know. I never… I never thought that he could apologize for that just like that. I even thought that I would not see him again._

_But... You wanted see him again, did you?_

_Yes, I suppose I did._

_So, what happen now?_

_I don't know, Lanie. I feel that anything will be the same because of his apologize. _

_I think… My advice is that you have to talk to him right now. _

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, Kate. _

_Ok. So I am going to call him right now._

Kate takes the phone and call to Castle. She feels a bit jumpy so Lanie take her hand. // Castle answers the phone and smiles when he hears her.

_¿Castle? I'm Beckett. _

_I know. Hello Detective! _

_Hi!_

_What happen? Are you missing me so soon, Kate? _

_Of course I'm not__, but… I mean… I…_

_Beckett is wavering? I think that is new, maybe is because of my charm. _

_Sure, Castle… I call you because I want to talk to you before tomorrow. _

_Did I do something wrong?_

_No, really no! Can we see us right now?_

_Yes, of course. Where?_

_Can it be in your place?_

_Sure! I am waiting for you, Beckett._

_Ok, Castle. I see you in a bit._

_Great! I see you soon!_

_Ok, bye!_

_Bye!_

Kate embraces to Lanie and then takes her coat and leaves the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate knocks at the door on Castle's apartment. She feels so nervous because she doesn't know what she says. Why she needs to talk to him?

Castle opens the door, and then he drives her until his office.

_So, Kate__, take a seat… What did you want to tell me?_

Kate takes seat on a chair in front of him. He hides a smile in his face. She doesn't know what says.

_I want to say thank you to you Castle because of your apology. __It was of kind of sweet and noble. It was nice. _

_Kate you deserved __that. If I didn't say that to you before, it was because I think I am an idiot._

_No, you are not an idiot, Castle. You are a good man, although sometimes you act like a child. _

_And sometimes I think I am selfish like you said. _

_Tell me… When you took my mother's file what did you think about? I mean, why did you do that? _

_Because… I don't know… I think that I wanted help you on something significant for you. I wanted to do something nice for you. But it was incorrect! _

_Castle, I…_

Alexis interrupt the moment because she offers coffee to Kate and her father. Kate and the young girl smile each other and then Alexis leave the office.

_I am listening to you, what did you say?_

_Nothing!_

_Come on, Beckett. You were saying: Castle, I…_

_Oh, yes! Castle, I think that I was an idiot __too. Because, maybe I was overreacting. _

_No, you were right, Kate. _

_But, maybe…_

_Stop! I think that is enough. It's better look to the future. Tomorrow we will partners again. This is nice. I enjoy a lot working with you. Besides this time is not about my book, is because I want it and you want it. This is more gratification. _

_Yes, indeed. Well, I think I am going to return to my home. _

_Mi casa es tu casa Kate._

_(She smiles) I see you tomorrow, Castle._

_Not matter what I will be there. _

They go until the door. He gives her a nice kiss in the cheek. And then she leaves the apartment.


End file.
